


Retro(☆)Wonderland (Preview Sketch)

by MariekoWest



Category: Dragon Ball Z, GohanxPiccolo
Genre: DragonBall(☆)Retro, Dress Up! Prompt, FanArt/Illustration, Fashion Theme - Gothic-Steampunk "Alice in Wonderland", Gift Exchange, Gohan and Piccolo's Headcanon Daughter, GohanxPiccolo (☆) Monthly Gift Exchange 2017, M/M, Original Concept & Design, Original Derivative Character, Other, Work In Progress, 飯Ｐ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: "Tulip-kun as "Alice" in Retro(☆)land"is part 1 in a series of 3 fashion-themed illustrations inspired by"Alice in Wonderland"only gothic-steampunk style! Part 2 & 3 will featureGohan and Piccolo(Kyaahh! ♥︎ Can you guess who they'll be dressed as?)! It's coming real soon!This is a Monthly Gift Fill of the "Dress Up! Prompt" for ourGohanxPiccolo (☆) Monthly Gift Exchange 2017.✧





	Retro(☆)Wonderland (Preview Sketch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealid/gifts).



> **Tulip Daimaoh Son** or **"Tulip-kun"** as she is fondly called in my Retro-verse, is Gohan  & Piccolo's alternate universe daughter. She is also featured in the following works: [Tulip Daimaoh Son (Illustration/Sketch)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8319505), [When Tulips Bloom In Winter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6137448), and [Umarete Yokatta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10210631).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, lookie! It's Tulip-kun's debut look as a young teen! ♥︎ So... When I was struck with the idea for this fashion series (thanks to Captain Sealid-kun) I was so excited! I love designing and conceptualizing clothes and costumes! But-- I think I bit off more than I can chew when I decided to make Tulip-kun's "Alice" outfit really gothic-y and frilly. I have never been so exhausted drawing all those laces and frills and ribbons... Imagining how those little details and all would behave under such conditions without available reference drove me up the wall. Seriously. I was on the verge of throwing a tantrum, haha. Designing the bunny was also cause for insanity... (Ah, and there's me and my own theoretical perspective again... Merp.) Oh, but... yesh, of course it was fun! (*>.<) (Gohan and Piccolo are up next!!! I am practically bubbling with anticipation! *stares at garbled, unintelligible sketches* Now, if only these would finish themselves. f(^▿^);; Mehe.) Alright, I'm off to find my mind now so that I can break it further, haha!<
> 
> * * *
> 
> X-post: **[Tumblr](https://mewrsaidthecat.tumblr.com/post/165893467854/tulip-kun-in-retro-land-1-of-3-unfinished) & [DA](https://mewrsaidthecat.deviantart.com/art/Tulip-kun-as-Alice-in-Retro-land-WIP-707120348?ga_submit_new=10%3A1506777859&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1)**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Xenoverse/Super** /etc. belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from. Tulip Daimaoh Son/Tulip-kun & all fashion designs and concepts featured here are ©2017 MariekoWest. Thank you for not taking or using without my permission!


End file.
